Flora and Fauna
by DominoMags
Summary: Enjoying a lovely afternoon outdoors, two UA students, Shiozaki Ibara and Koda Koji come across one another and deal with a growing bond. Neither knows what to do about it, but it is too lovely a day not to enjoy with fond company. Art by erijaime
1. Rites of Spring

It was the second year of studies for what were once the classes of 1a and 1b. The sun was shining brightly, casting shadow on a warm Saturday afternoon at UA's Campus. Having exited the dorms for some fresh air, Koda Koji walked towards a stand of trees where he could relax with some of his animal friends. He enjoyed his classmates well enough. For the most part, at least. He didn't appreciate Mineta's lewd behavior or how explosive Bakugou's temper could be, but he was still content with his class. However, some quiet time with the local fauna was always appreciated. Given both his quirk and his gentle nature, he was a kind and caring boy. He was rather shy around people, but would happily offer words of encouragement if he was comfortable enough with the person.

Which brought Koda to his current predicament. He frowned and sighed at himself. He was just reflecting on his one classmate's behavior towards female students (Kaminari had been known to join in on some of those antics too, but even he had some restraint), and yet here he was, admiring the beauty of Ibara Shiozaki, from his sister class. They had spent an increasing amount of time in each other's company, often by happy accident, and yet, they had not yet held a full conversation, owed in part to their more quiet personalities, at least in comparison to their more vocal classmates.

He couldn't remember when he first started developing these feelings. It couldn't have been the sports festival, as they were all so busy. It certainly couldn't have been the internships, as they had been working with different heroes. It was probably around the summer time when they manifested. He couldn't really put a date to it. And yet, he was utterly stunned by the emotions she elicited in him whenever she smiled. They had interacted more often after they had moved into the dorms, yet they hardly said a word, mostly just sitting under the trees or bumping into each other during nature walks around the area. They got on well enough. He just wished they would talk more, though part of that might have been his fault for being so silent that, for the longest time, many of his classmates thought him mute, even if his power involved speaking with animals. Many had assumed it was more telepathy than actual speaking.

Koda looked at Ibara as she sat on the school grounds, taking in some of the plants that were growing there. He couldn't help but feel a warmth in his chest just by observing her. She was kind and earnest and her hair reminded him of springtime. He wished he could stop his heart from beating so fast when she was around. It made him want to retreat, lest he end up weirding this potential new friend out and scaring her off.

He was new to this. He didn't even think he had ever even had a crush before. He might have. He honestly couldn't remember.

"Koji-san. It is a lovely day, today. Are you here to let your rabbit get some exercise?" she asked softly. She herself seemed so reserved and noble, yet so kind. She was like an angel, or some sort of saint. He wished he could say more to her, even as just a friend, but he was so intimidated and anxious. He wondered what his classmate, Izuku Midoriya would do in this situation.

He was certainly shy too, and prone to fits of muttering and deep thought. Adding to that, he wasn't known for his looks, given how plain he looked. Despite that, he embodied the spirit of a true hero, had made more than a few friends, and was even dating one of the most outgoing girls in their class, if not the most outgoing. Meanwhile, there was also Jirou, whom Koda knew better. He wouldn't say he was super close to her, but she was one of the few people he actively spoke tp, so he imagined that counted for something.

She often came off as aloof and sarcastic, but was actually rather kind and bashful in her own ways, lacking confidence at first in her hobbies until encouraged by her friends and classmates. Furthermore, she had never dated anyone and had found herself dealing with unrequited feelings, but she too ended up with a girlfriend.

Koda didn't merely want a girlfriend or to use anyone for fulfillment, but he had thought that if his friends who had struggled with confidence in this area could find happiness, he too could gain that courage. He had yet to divulge his feelings to either, though he suspected that they might have known, given how observant one was and how the other could hear things others could not, such as the pitter patter of one's heart as the one they admire walks into view. Still, a knowing smirk was not advice and he wished to at least seek Jirou's council, if not Izuku's as well. He vowed to go ask them for advice.

He believed they were both currently with their respective girlfriends, however, so he would have to wait until later for his vow to go into effect. For now, he was on his own.

He sat under the tree and blushed as he averted his gaze, various small wildlife gathering around him, asking what is wrong.

"Care-giver, are you attracted to this female? Do you wish to court her?" asked his rabbit, who had hopped forward and tilted his small furry head to the side, in asking. Koda shushed the rabbit before realizing, to his chagrin, that he was the only one present who could understand what the inquisitive lagomorph was saying. He sighed, cursing himself for being so flustered that he forgot how his own quirk worked.

"I….I am not as talkative with other people as I am with you , Usagi-san. Besides, I don't know." He trailed off.

"Nonsense. You need to be more confident in yourself! Walk over to her and say hello. And then, after you mou-WAIT! PUT ME DOWN! I WISH TO FROLLIC! DAMN YOU!" Koda swiftly cut off his pet and picked him up.

"That's enough! People don't work that way! Besides, I…I don't want to do anything that lewd. We barely know each other well enough for that. We have hung out, but we don't say much to one another."

"Then speak. You humans are too complicated. Now if you'd be so kind, I must consume that clover over there, It tempts me so."

"H-hey, maybe you could go over to her and get her attention."

"I am nobody's wingman, caregiver! You must do this on your own! AWAY!" and with that, the rabbit hopped off to attend to its bunny business. Koda sighed as his pet left him. Once again, he had to figure things out on his own.

Ibara turned her attention to some flowers she was observing. She seemed to have some sort of field guide on botany with her, which she must have carried in her purse. She bowed her head as if in prayer.

"I apologize, but I wish to make you into a crown. I hope that is alright. I promise to replace what I take."

She probably came across as mad to some, but Koda could not take his eyes away from her gentle and pure behavior. Furthermore, he supposed that talking to plants might be part of her quirk, as she could summon vines, even if they were attached to her head. And even if it wasn't her quirk, he chalked it up to who she was as a person. He felt a blush creep across his cheeks as two birds rested on his shoulder and started singing. He flinched as their singing grabbed the vine girl's attention. This was not the kind of help he was hoping for in the slightest.

"Oh…Hello, Koji-san. I apologize. I did not see you there. Are you enjoying the afternoon out here as well?" she smiled softly. He would need to have a chat with the birds who blew his cover, but he was also grateful that their singing covered up the sound of his heart, which was beating rapidly. The boy tried to hide his blush and merely nodded his head. He also felt his face contort into a slight chuckle at his use of the word "chat" in reference to birds. A little ornithological humor to one's self was a good coping method for nearly making a fool of yourself in front of your crush.

"I see. I hope I was not interrupting anything." She bowed. "I could leave you be if you wish." She went to turn away, her white, flowy skirt trailing behind her. Everything about her was angelic. Koda hated these thoughts. They felt wrong. They felt unfair. She wasn't some goddess or angel. She was just a regular human girl. A very beautiful, kind, righteous girl who made his stomach do somersaults.

He wanted so badly to speak. To say "Wait. You don't have to leave because of me. You can stay if you want. I like your company". What came out instead, much to his horror and her concerned confusuion was a sharp, awkward squawk.

It certainly got her attention as she turned to look at him. She walked over to the rock faced boy.

"Is everything alright?" she asked with concern, looking at him with a soft warm expression that contrasted her often expressionless face when she was at rest.

"….." the quiet boy muttered, squeezing his soft words out with everything he could muster. He tried resisting himself, but the desire was too strong.

"I'm sorry?"Ibara tilted her head in confusion, lending her ear gently to her companion in hopes of listening in better to what he had said.

"I…I said…please don't go…" the bashful boy spoke softly. He was rather surprised he had managed to squeak out the words, but he really didn't want her to leave yet, especially if she thought her company was unwanted. Far from it. She was one of the higlights of his weekends.

"O-oh…I see…" she slowly offered a kind smile. "I can stay a while longer, I suppose. Here." She realized that she was holding her completed flower crown and offered it to Koda. "Would it be alright if you tried this on? I wish to see how it looks."

Koda was admittedly embarrassed. He spoke to the girl he liked after making the same sound as a parrot dying of a violent heart attack, her probably sounded like an obsessive stalker in asking her not to leave, and now he was slightly bashful about wearing the flower crown. He wasn't exactly concerned with such frivolities as "looking masculine" as his very personality had already doused any flames of that.

Nevertheless, he donned the crown for Ibara, averting his gaze as he pressed two fingers together nervously.

The shorter girl covered her mouth and giggled. The silent boy wasn't sure how to feel. On one hand, it seemed like she was laughing at him and that any already minimal chance of her wanting to go out with him was diminished. On the other hand, her laughter was enough to add years to his life, so it cancelled out any possible embarrassment-based fatalities.

"It really suits you, Koda-san. You truly are a prince." she bows playfully. Koda's heart nearly stopped. He had only been meeting with her for a brief while thus far, he would admit, but to see her more playful side had his mind in overdrive. Were they friends? Was this flirtation? Did she even flirt? Did he even flirt? All this was too much too bear and he was very tempted to just run away, even if he would kick himself later for it.

However, he was unable to move. Finally, he was able to loosen his body up. It moved almost on its own as he bowed in response. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead as he avoided eye contact with the shorter girl.

"It appears your friends also appreciate your crown."

Several birds had perched on Koda's shoulders, and a few on his crown, chirping and singing as they did so. The tall boy had to rebuke a few for trying to pick at the crown for nesting materials, but they backed off for the time being. Ibara smiled softly."It seems they wish to steal your crown. You have usurpers, dear prince."

Koda wished he knew how a girl with such a potent quirk could be so humble and charming, but what he did no as that her company had become one of his favorite parts of campus living. If he was better with words, he could tell her how enchanted he was, and that seeing her smile reminded him of spring just as much as her hair did. He could not communicate it on his own. Not without asking friends for advice.

His eyes widened. He had an idea. He might have struggled talking to people, but animal life, he could converse with for hours. He was friends with them. He lived a vegetarian lifestyle because of it, out of respect for his comrades. He knew that there were plenty of carnivorous animals. He had conversed with a few before, especially this one rather spiteful cat from his neighborhood when he was just a small boy.

He noticed she was looking at him, as if she were waiting for conversation. He whispered something to his bird friends and they flew at her. She flinched a little at first, nervous about the situation and not sure how to react.

This made Koda feel bad at how inconsiderate his plan must have been. However, he soon saw her smile as the birds perched on her and started singing happily, in various cadences based on their species. However, after listening for a while, she noticed that all the songs of the birds seemed to be in sync with one another, like a sort of avian symphony, with Koda as the conductor,

"You have quite a bond with your friends, Koda-san. I suppose you really are a prince." She smiled softly, slowly easing into this new scenario. "Am I making you uncomfortable with my teasing? I wish not to cause you any anxiety."

Flustered and quick to reassure her, Koda waved his hands frantically, calming down long enough to offer her a thumbs up. She nodded and offered one back in return.

"Since you are using your quirk…" she looked down and folded her hands as if in prayer, summoning vines in the form of a bench for Koda to sit on. She joined him as well as the birds flew from her body and landed nearby. She smoothed the fines out, removing any thorns she could as she took a seat next to the tall yet timid teen.

"I hope not to upset you. I am sure you did not mean to, but I was rather nervous of all those birds." She looked away with a blush on her face. Koda tugged at his shirt collar and looked away, sighing to himself. He was brought out of it by a soft and gentle touch on his shoulder as Ibara reassured you."You seem far to nice to do that on purpose. You are very sweet."

His heart was racing faster as his cheeks lushed deeper with color. First she talked to him, then she smiled and laughed. Now she was touching his shoulder. It was all going so fast. If she held his hand next, he might explode.

"….T-thank…thank you…" He may have been silent and shy, but his mother taught him manners and he wouldn't let the lessons she taught him growing up go to waste.

Hearing him talk for a second time was still a surprise, but one she had gotten used to rather quickly. She supposed she had to, given their training, what they had been through before, and what they would likely face in the future.

"You're quite welcome. Thank you for the concert." She smiled, looking at Koda, then at the birds. "You all sang beautifully." They all chirped and buzzed, as if in appreciation, or at least, as much appreciation as a songbird could care to show to one not versed in their languages and dialects.

Knowing that the boy still struggled to speak, Ibara continued to carry the conversation. She did not mind at all. She could understand and appreciate his quiet nature.

"I know conversation doesn't come easily to you. I'm honored that you feel comfortable enough around me to speak up. Thank you." She bowed her head. A large shaky hand slowly made its way to her shoulder as he offered a soft, awkward smile.

The two looked at each other for a moment, but soon averted their gazes, red creeping into both students' faces. Koda's bunny hopped up to his caregiver's feet and sniffed, looking up with soft brown eyes. Koda picked up his small ward and held him gently in his large hands. Offering him to Ibara for a while to pet. She looked back at the rock-faced boy and motioned her acceptance of the fuzzy creature, stroking his soft her and cooing at how cute he was.

The two sat in silence, neither exactly sure of what to say next, but fine with just the silence, the beauty of the day before them, and each other's company. They would eventually head back to their respective dorms to tend to their studies and their pets: plants in Ibara's case, animals in Koda's. Still, despite there being so few words between them, something drew them close, a quiet admiration born of respect and tied by mother nature herself. One day, they would have a deeper conversation.

Buildings apart, they sighed as they entered their rooms and returned to their business, thinking back to moments before, and just how lovely it was to sit in the company of a kindred spirit.

Ibara wished to know more about what the taller boy was thinking, absentmindedly watering the garden that was her dorm room. The plants were like her children and she happily cared for them. She wondered what it must be like to have a person to do that for, and to have it done for them in return. Her friends Itsuka and Setsuna knew. Perhaps she could ask them. Just not now.

Elsewhere, in Koda's room, he sat on his balcony and looked towards where he had sat with Ibara before staring off towards the 1b dorms. He exhaled as he held the flower crown gently in his hand. It smelled so fresh and felt so gentle. It reminded him of springtime, and the emergent feelings born on its vernal breeze.


	2. Strolls and Stalemates

Class had ended for the day and Kouda was ready to head back to his room and take care of his rabbit. He had also taken to filling the birdfeeders he kept on his balcony. Even the animals who weren't his pets were still his friends. At least most of the ones he had met were. He was trying to become less afraid of insects and other creepy crawlies, but he was still working the bugs out there. It was sill rather nice out, so the large boy decided to take a walk after he had taken care of his animal friends.

Koji changed into some cargo shorts and a polo shirt he had bought early on, during his transition. It fit a bit weirder now, but it still fit. He liked the small bunny face adorning the righthand side of his chest. It was part of the reason he had picked it out initially. Part of why he rarely spoke to people was because of the awkwardness of his voice. He was still going through changes and still worried about people. This world may have been more accepting of such things nowadays, but other children could still be rather cruel.

Plus, he was rather timid in general, despite his immense size. He could have easily fought back. A few times he did. Violence wasn't really his forte though. Sure, he knew he would need to fight as a hero. He had been required to in order to even enter UA. He could barely remember how. Using some nearby animals as distractions, sure, but mostly, he had to use his large build to his advantage. He didn't want any animals too get hurt. Any casualties were always mourned with a heavy heart. He still couldn't believe he had managed to make it this far.

He was a boy, on his way to becoming a hero. It was almost a blur, how he had made it this far, but he had to smile a little. Things had gotten a little brighter, through villain attacks, pitched combat against pros, and every other trial and tribulation imaginable. He was still here. They all were. He had to have at least some pride in that.

Getting his head out of the clouds for a moment, Koji stepped outside and commenced his stroll around campus. It wasn't early morning peaceful, but it had a tranquility all its own.

Walking in the distance, he could see a figure, almost ethereal in their movements, like a ghost or some sort of fairy creature, gliding gracefully along the path.

The boy's heart skipped a beat as he recognized her but looked away and tried to go about his business. He didn't want to be rude, so he tried thinking of how to greet her, should he have to. She could come off as serious, almost statuesque, despite being shorter than he was.

Still, he had seen how soft and pure she could be. How warm and sacred her laughter was. How gentle and pure she was, yet also friendly when you got to know her. There was just something about her that wasn't just captivating, it was welcoming. It reminded him that you could be gentle and kind but also formidable. Her vines were a powerful and versatile quirk in her hands and from what he had seen of them, he certainly wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of them.

Kouda could have gone on all day to himself about his admiration for this girl, but he was trying to take his mind off such things.

He knew that wasn't going to happen when she approached him and stopped, her stony expression melting into one of fond recognition as her white fairy dress trailed behind her. Kouda had heard her referred to as "Flower child" by her friend Tokage once. Tokage was pleasant too in her own ways, but a bit rambunctious. Still, the animal whisperer was happy for his friend Jirou. She had a loving and committed relationship with the lizard girl. Kouda tried not to think of what that was like as Ibara approached.

"Prince Koji. I see you have decided to enjoy the campus as well." She smiled softly, giggling lightly at her own joke. She was not well known among the hero students for having a sense of humor, but Koji already knew she did. It was one of the most tender things he had ever heard, and it made him want to speak up.

"…I…Decided to go for a stroll." He finally spit out.

Ibara was surprised, knowing him to take more prompting to speak normally, but was happy to hear his voice all the same. She was hesitant to admit, as she had little experiences in such matters and preferred not to be so hasty, but she found his voice to be beautiful and soothing, like warm summer's eve.

"Oh. You spoke." She said, a soft surprise in her voice, her black eyes fixated on his before she smiled and averted her gaze ever so slightly.

"Well, I am happy to hear you speak. Your voice…. I apologize for my boldness…It is pleasant."

Koji paused, his eyes widened with surprise. Nobody had ever said things like that before, except his parents perhaps. His heart sped up and his cheeks filled with color as he averted his gaze.

"….t-thank you." He finally managed to croak out, poking his fingers together.

"I speak only the truth. I would never lie. Especially not to a friend." She nodded, hands folded in prayer. She was almost unreal, ethereal even. She broke the illusion of perfection as she relaxed, shifting from the holy Maria to a more subtle and friendly girl.

"May I join you? It's nice to have some company, if I may be honest." She straightened her dress, evening out any creases and wrinkles she could find.

The rock-faced boy bashfully nodded, prompting a curt nod from the girl herself, lips slowly curling into a smile. The two strolled together as the sun slowly starts to set.

"Thank you. I tend to walk on my own for the most part. It helps me think, and though this is an urban campus, I do like to commune with what nature is here. It's actually quite nice to have company." The vine girl spoke, with her tall companion hanging on every word, feeling rather serene during as the sun started to descend into the horizon.

Koji was beside himself. He was too timid and nervous, intimidated by this girl's kindness and beauty. However, he was also content with that. He didn't need to say anything. Just merely listening to her speak and being in her presence was enough. Still, talking to her would be nice. He didn't want to be rude.

"You don't have to say anything, by the way. I know you're not much of a conversationalist. Please, there is no pressure." She smiled warmly. He wondered sometimes if she shared his quirk as well somehow, as birds suddenly appeared every time he saw her. He felt like he had swallowed an entire flock of migrating butterflies just from the vine-haired girl looking in his direction.

He slowly bowed his head in gratitude for her understanding, as if to say, "Thank you, Shiozaki-san…." Ironically, it made him want to talk to her more. He wanted to know her favorite season. Her favorite flowers. What she enjoyed besides bread and flower crowns and leisurely walks. They were acquainted but he wanted to know more. This excitement in his chest was making him slightly uncomfortable. Was it unfair to think of her this way? Should he even be concerned with this sort of thing? Sure, others had entered relationship among the student body, but was it the right fit for him? For her?

Before he could ponder these questions more, his and Ibara's attention was attracted by a loud and energetic yell from their left.

"Oi! Shiozaki-san! Kouda-kun! Over here!"

Kouda nearly froze in place. Did someone see the two of them out in public? Would they assume something?

Approaching them at a steady pace was Mina Ashido, followed frantically by her boyfriend, Izuku, asking in vain that she leave the two be and not ask possibly intrusive questions.

"S-sorry, guys. I couldn't stop her. I told her we should continue on our own, but she…"

Izuku was cut off by the excitable pink girl barely controlling her enthusiasm as she bounced up and down on her toes.

"What are you two doing together? Never expected to see you walking with each other? Is there something going on?" she grinned.

Ibara's eyes widened a little and her mouth opened in surprise at such an upfront and unexpected question. Kouda nearly shrieked in embarrassment at the less-than-tactful inquiry from the short acid girl. Izuku merely shook his head, embarrassed as well but used to his girlfriend's eccentricities at this point.

"I…. I'm not quite sure what you are insinuating, Ashido-san." The vine girl looked away, a tinge of peek in her soft face.

"Mina, please stop bothering them. They are clearly just walking. It doesn't mean they're a couple." Izuku knew Mina meant well. Ibara and Kouji did too. She could just be a handful at times.

"Sorry, guys." Mina apologized with a sigh. I just never see you two interact and… well, you look kinda cute, if I'm being honest." She smiled bashfully and apologetically.

"So, you have my blessing." She grinned wider.

"Mina, that's not an apology!" Izuku gasped out. She was so much more socially aware than he was, and yet she could be so rambunctious and impulsive that he sometimes needed to reign her in.

"Come on. I'll make us some popcorn for our movie marathon." He spoke calmly, trying to stave off the franticness of the situation and calm his quirky girlfriend. She relented, first with a pout, then a devilish grin.

"Ok, but I pick the first one." Mina hung onto Izuku's arm as he started to regret the decision. Still, any such regrets never lingered.

As Kouda and Ibara watched the curly-haired pair head back towards the 1A dorms, they shared a befuddled but amused look.

"That was…um…interesting. Shall we?" the vine-girl chimed kindly.

X

"So…That was… unexpected." Ibara spoke first as they looped along the path and past some of the other dorm buildings for second and third year students.

Ibara was unsure. She had never been this playful before. She wasn't serious all the time, but she normally only spoke so casually to people she knew very well. She was used to this boy, but they hadn't spoken regularly. She supposed they didn't really need to speak, like it was a bond that transcended words, a sort of silent friendship. Still, she would be lying if she said that she didn't wish to talk to him more.

"Should I start calling you Kouda-kun too?" she said in a more cheerful voice. Her joy was a calm and reserved one. Koji noticed how much it suited her. It was like a flower in bloom, as opposed to the guitar strum of Jirou's happiness or Mina's loud fireworks of glee.

"…I…" He wanted to say he would like that. He had grown accustomed to her and sensed no ill will. And yet, an insecure part of him feared she was mocking him in a way. He closed his eyes and rebuked that little voice, telling it that it should know better, even when it fired back that the two teens still had more to learn about one another. He exhaled and relaxed.

He smiled and gave her an "ok" hand gesture. He had grown accustomed to using body language to communicate with other people, when he wasn't quite ready or accustomed to speaking.

"I'm glad, Kouda-kun. I…I wish not to be rude or cross any boundaries…but part of why you do not speak often… are you insecure about your voice?" she spoke. She looked concerned for her friend but also worried that she had crossed a line.

The boy paused. He wasn't sure what to say. She had guessed it easily. He could have just nodded and had that be that. However, he wanted to explain things more. He wanted to tell her "I…. I'm…. I'm not much for talking, in general…but I suppose a little bit…. My voice…it's…"

But nothing came out. He felt odd. Ashamed. So, what if his voice still sounded sort of high pitched and feminine. Why was he so worried? Would she reject him? Certainly not as a friend, right? So why was he acting so nervous, especially after mustering up the courage to speak in the first place.

She seemed to pick up on it and understand. "I see. I will not push then… I must admit however, I think it's a lovely voice" she blushed softly. "I didn't want to seem like I was mocking you earlier or anything, but it's very…pleasant and soothing." She rubbed her arm, the realization of how awkward that sounded slowly dawning on her.

Kouda blushed, but smiled. He wanted to say "Thanks. Yours too.", but the words still failed to come. What could he do? He felt rather much like a bore just nodding and shaking his head. There had to be a better way. Maybe he could force himself to speak. He noticed a small bird perched overhead, still singing. It clicked in his head what he could do, and his face beamed. Ibara looked slightly puzzled.

The tall boy maneuvered a finger close to the girl's mouthy, then her throat, and summoned the bird, prompting him to sing. Kouda hoped that this unorthodox display would get the point across. Otherwise it could lead to more awkward confusion.

It took the vine girl a few minutes of staring at the boy, perplexed by the display. Once she realized what he was trying to say, she blushed and looked away, gently moving one of her hair vines away from her face.

Kouda was pleased by her ability to grasp what he was thinking and saying. She wasn't psychic, of course, and it took some time, but the empathy emanating from her was much appreciated.

He was feeling more comfortable now. He had reason to, he supposed. He enjoyed her company. He felt no real pressure to do so, from her at least. Any obligation he felt was entirely self-inflicted. Even so, despite the motto of their school being to go beyond your limitations, he still felt odd. Regardless, he wanted to overcome his boundaries and be more open and outgoing, albeit at his own pace. He was just happy she didn't seem put off by that pace at all.

"Thank you, Kouda-kun…. Is it alright if I call you that actually? I apologize for my boldness."

Finally, he felt the courage to speak, even if just a little. "No…No, it's fine. I…I like it. Thank you, Shiozaki-chan." He smiled, nearly collapsing under his own weight from saying that himself. He couldn't deny he had wanted to, just to hold her hand even. But it was so overwhelming. Still, he supposed he had tackled far more frightening things so far during his tenure at UA High. It didn't make growing up any less jarring.

Ibara blushed at his words and looked away. Meanwhile, the boy had clapped his hands over his mouth and decided he should go back to not talking. He felt he had made an impulsive mistake. He was too forward. He shouldn't have listed to that brash part of himself, not until they were better acquainted. Granted, talking was the best way to do that, but still. His mind was floundering now.

"I…sorry." He squeaked out, struggling to think of a better alternative.

She paused. She had to curse herself for finding such a struggle in something so simple.

"It's quite alright. I suppose we are both out of our comfort zones."

The large boy worried. What did she mean? He was probably reading into it too much. Was he making her uncomfortable? Should he go back to not speaking? Should he call for more animal friends? Kouda's cheeks flushed with red, his palms starting to sweat from the conversation, and the fact that such innocent things could fluster him.

Ibara held up a hand, as if to silence his mental screaming, his facial expressions telling quite the tale. bowed her head gracefully and offered a gentle smile.

"I didn't mean you were making me uncomfortable. Quite the opposite. Shall we continue walking, Kouda-kun? I am in no hurry. Not sure if you are." Her hands folded. It was such a habitual thing for the girl that some had considered it an act. She had been called "shrine-maiden" and similar names growing up, though she tried not to pay things like that any mind. She supposed there were people who had it worse and wished to be a virtuous person, a hero who could provide light in even the darkest of days.

Kouda admired the noble purity she had displayed so naturally. It felt nice just being around her. He hoped he could even tell her more about himself one day. In length, though starting slowly today wouldn't hurt too much.

He looked to the side. He was still having trouble breaking out of his shell for too long. He kicked at the dirt, a small, random comfort when he was anxious of the outcomes of such conversations. "I'm sorry I don't talk more."

"It's fine. You already stepped outside your comfort zone." She thought for moment and came up with a solution. "I have an idea. Perhaps I could do my best to guess what's on your mind and you can correct me nonverbally if need be. At least until you feel like speaking."

The boy smiled, showing great fondness for that compromise. It made him feel like he didn't need to push himself over the edge, like he could take his time.

"I would like that too." She smiled. "Just let me know if you want to stop or change subjects."

The animal boy nodded, and they continued their tour of the campus, side by side.

X

"So, you're vegan?" Ibara enquired, keeping pace with Kouda, though she was slightly behind him. He was surprisingly fast for one with such a large frame. She had played a sort of guessing game with him so far and had managed to surmise his favorite food. From there and some general reactions, she had reached her conclusion.

Kouda nodded and held out his hand, whistling for a small bird, which landed on his finger. He stroked the small creature gently and carefully with his finger, aiming not to harm it.

"I understand. It must be like you would be consuming friends or neighbors. I suppose I would say the same. I can produce and control vines from my hair. I suppose I can be said to commune with them, though not to the level you do. I still talk to all the other plants. I'm not entirely sure they understand me, but I like to think they do. It's therapeutic. There's something kind about communing with other living things. It's why I thank them any time I use them."

Kouda gestured to some nearby flowers, then motioned to his head, as if he was playing charades. It had been one of his favorite games to play with his family growing up, so he had become used to it.

"Hmmm. Flower crown? Oh…you saw that part?" she asked in embarrassment, though she should have known, as he had been there at the time before she noticed him. "I suppose that is a silly question."

"So, you eat plants?" Kouda asked what he supposed was also rather silly to ask.

She laughed softly. "I assure you, I am not a cannibal. I may have plant like features. Sunlight and water is rather good for my hair. But I must eat like the other students, and grain is required for bread. I suppose I could not live entirely off of meat."

Kouda thought of his classmate, Kirishima, who probably could subsist entirely off of meat if given the choice. It would amuse him if it didn't make him slightly squeamish. Then again, he had communicated with more than just herbivorous creatures, including a lengthy conversation with a shrike one time, who had returned to their larder only to be greeted by this strange giant in their territory.

"I…I wouldn't think less of you if you did…" he spoke bashfully.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "it must make you somewhat squeamish."

"N-not everyone can me the same as me. I want to try and respect others. If they wish to join my lifestyle, I would happily help, but I don't like being pushy." He was rather surprised and pleased by how easily words came now. It took some time, but he was getting more comfortable with himself and others, especially her.

This prompted a smile from the vine-haired girl, her face far more like a painting than a statue at this point.

"You are very kind, Kouda-kun…I do not really care much for meats though. Fish perhaps. I am more vegetarian myself, I suppose, though not as fervent as you are. I really enjoy freshly baked bread. My cousin owns a bakery. I used to frequent it since childhood. I have not been there in a while though. Hero studies and different living arrangements will do that." She sighed.

"W-well, it may not be your cousin's, but my friend Satou-san is a very good baker. Maybe I could see if he has made any loaves or rolls in his spare time. He does it as a hobby and for his quirk."

Having spoken for longer than he was normally comfortable, Kouda went back to being silent, feeling slightly exhausted from saying so much but rather proud at the same time.

His heart skipped a beat when Ibara placed a hand on his shoulder, staring up at him.

She shook her head gently.

"That sounds lovely. I couldn't possibly be a burden though. I do appreciate the offer."

Kouda shook his own head violently, waving his hands and clapping them together. He had offered, and he was certain Satou would be more than happy to make some. He was always baking for himself and others anyway. He pointed towards the 1A dorm further away, to punctuate as succinctly as he could without words that she was more than welcome.

"Are you sure?"

The boy gave a shaky but genuine thumbs-up, smiling at her pleasantly.

She returned the smile and folded her hands. "Thank you… Also, I understand if you don't want to speak. You must have reached your limit. I am sorry again if you felt pressured."

He was going to scream about this later, huddled under his covers and breathing heavily. He had already said more words than he expected to today. It was worth it, but also taking.

He grabbed the smaller girl's hand, doing what he could to assure her that there was nothing wrong. He did it of his own volition, even if he couldn't keep it up without getting flustered and uncomfortable.

Ibara got the message and gestured her understanding, though both teens swiftly pulled away, realizing what had just occurred. They had held hands. It felt so sudden and out of nowhere. Had they even known each other that long? They had been spending more time in each other's presence for certain. And it was enough of a time period where Kouda could actually justify speaking up.

Regardless, his chest felt like it was doing a drum solo. Ibara's face was similarly flushed, her soft cheeks now a rosy color as she averted her gaze. The two stopped like that, not knowing what to do for at least five minutes. The vine-haired girl once again cupped her hands, as if in prayer to steady her nerves.

"Kouda-kun?" she finally asked. "May I ask you something… personal?"

Her walking partner turned to her, his face heating up as he looked down, eyes locking. What did she want to know? Was this what he thought it was? Was he ready? Was he imagining things? He gulped and nodded.

Ibara steeled her nerves the best she could. She had been through trials and tribulations, whether it be the entrance exam, the camp fiasco, or the Provisionals, she had been through harder. Sadly, not even her faith had prepared her, and she ended up collapsing at the finish line. "It's too early" she said in her mind, sighing sadly as she thought of an alternate question.

"I…care to walk me to my dorm?" her shoulders slumped ever so slightly. She felt defeated, but it was better to be patient, she supposed. She was being silly. Another day, perhaps.

Kouda had no idea how that simple request was a "personal question." Did she want to ask him something else? Was it about his gender? His quirk? Did… did she know about his crush? He could feel his palms get damper as his throat got dryer. He wanted so badly to hold her hand again, but he didn't want to alarm her with his huge sweaty mitts.

The two walked back in relative silence, sneaking glances when the other wasn't looking, at least they were sure that was the case.

They finally arrived at the 2A dorms, standing at the front door as they stood face to face. Kouda wanted to ask what her real question was. He wanted to be honest with her, and for her to do the same. It just wasn't the time.

"Kouda-kun. I apologize for my odd behavior. I suppose I am just tired, I suppose. Classes can be rather draining. Then again, despite its more controversial standing in the world nowadays, this is still the top hero school."

Kouda waved it off and rubbed the back of his head, his eyes averted towards his left foot. He managed to say more than he normally did tonight. He was getting there. It still wasn't enough. He still struggled to get the right words out.

"Well. Good night." Ibara's cheeks turned a light pink again as she turned to walk away.

"…Good night." The large boy said back. He wanted to call another bird, summon it to bring a flower for her hair, but he even choked on that too. He was at least able to say good night to her, though it still felt so hollow, like there should be more.

The two parted ways, neither one uttering another word despite having so many left unsaid. "Another time" they both supposed, unaware of how the other might be feeling.


	3. Friendly Advice

Classes at UA high had ended for the day and the student body was winding down as evening slowly approached. Jirou was playing her guitar, rather loudly at that. At least, loud enough that she didn't readily here a knock at her door right away. Luckily, her quirk was rather good at picking up sounds, but only if it was plugged in to what she was trying to listen through, such as a wall or a door. She might pick up some faint noise, but not with much clarity. It was only when she finished her song that she heard the knock.

"Hold on." She called out, setting her bass aside as she stood and walked towards the door.

She opened it up to see a rather flustered looking Kouda, his large fingers poking against one another bashfully.

"U-um…I need advice." The gentle giant squeaked out. He stood a foot taller than Jirou and was built much heavier. He easily could have been intimidating had she not known the boy better.

"Oh. Sure, dude. What's up?"

"I…I have a girl I like."

Jirou cocked an eyebrow and put her jacks together.

"And you came to me for advice? I'm not exactly an expert. I barely even know how I got a girlfriend at this point." The teen rocker joked. "Anyone I know?"

Kouda froze in place, like a deer in headlights, and from what had heard from the source, it was not fun. He didn't imagine it would be, but still. The boy got rather flustered when on the spot like this, but he supposed he should let it out. He did come to his friend for advice after all. Plus, he needed more practice opening up to more people, in regard to this and in his work as a hero.

"I-Ibara…" he said softly. "I-I mean, Shiozaki." He tried to recover, not that it would have done him much good. He was telling one girl about another girl he liked. Still, using her first name like that certainly wasn't intended.

"First name basis already, huh? You sure you need my help there, dude?" the earphone girl teased, strumming a few notes on her bass.

"I-I-I" He stammered and stuttered, losing his voice temporarily as he could only utter flustered squeaks. Was he speaking in ground squirrel? He wasn't sure, but he could swear he recognized the dialect.

"Chill, Kouda. It's fine."

Jirou limited her jokes. She knew that while she might have been closer to some others, she had become one of the animal boy's closest friends at UA outside of Tokoyami. He was timid and didn't speak much, which made all the difference when he did, she supposed.

The confidence and enthusiasm in his voice when he urged her to get involved in music still rang through her mind. The girl may have ultimately decided on heroics, but she realized she was still young. She wasn't going to give up on music entirely. It was a fun hobby that came naturally to her, though that never stopped the young punk from practicing. Who knew, maybe one day she would decide she wanted to do both, only one on the side. Heroics was notoriously busy, but it never hurt to have a life outside it. Present Mic was a well-known radio personality after-all and Lunch Rush was a hero and a chef.

She snapped back to Kouda and smiled. Her future was something she could always ponder later. She had the time. For now, she had advice to dispense, and while she never expected to be the one helping others with crushes or relationships, she had also never expected to be in one. Besides, sometimes heroics started with the simplest of acts. In the end, it was about helping others, whether they be friends or strangers.

"Well, I don't know her well, but Kendou and Sets do. They're pretty close from what I heard. I guess the only advice I have is to be yourself. Kind of lame, but it isn't wrong."

"I…I have trouble opening up though. I can talk to you, but it didn't come easy…"

"I get you." She nodded and tapped a jack against the bosy of her guitar, like a metronome, keeping time as she gently played out a tune. Kouda had heard it before. Jirou described it as a song of importance by a really old band known as Motorhead. Jirou looked back at her friend softly.

"Hey. We gotta stick together, right? Shy kids, hero students, people like us have to have each other's back in this world, dude. I won't pretend to be an expert just because I tripped over my feet and fell in love, but I'm here if you need anything."

The purple-haired girl seemed rather wizened for someone so young and lacking in confidence about certain things before her friends helped her find her voice. Kouda couldn't help but feel there was another unspoken connection between the two, as if they were bound by something that they could grasp better than some others. It didn't hurt that he had been able to come out to her about his gender before any of his other classmates, save for Tokoyami. He had considered going to the darkness hero for advice, but to Kouda's knowledge, the boy with the avian features had not been in a relationship.

Besides, not that he didn't appreciate Tokoyami. He was a level-headed kid who was rather helpful to his friends. He could just be, well, darkly dramatic. He was like the inverse of Aoyama, who was rather flashy and flamboyant. Together, the two hero students were like a yin-yang symbol made up of theater kids. At least, that's how Jirou once playfully put it while practicing during the culture festival.

Kouda felt better. He was still nervous about talking to Ibara, even though he had said a few words to her before. He was certainly getting there, but he wasn't ready yet. He wanted to be. He wasn't looking to rush things, but this girl made his heart feel like it was made of butterflies and he couldn't keep it in forever.

Talking to a girl who had, until relatively recently, never been in a relationship helped him feel like he wasn't alone. Knowing she had gained confidence in herself in terms of self-expression through music, her dreams as a hero, and of finding love; it had given Kouda hope and comfort. He hoped he could repay Jirou one day, though when he tried to say as such, she brushed him off with a blush and a sigh.

"Don't worry about it, Kouda. Remember, we're in this together. Ride or die." She smiled as she reiterated her earlier point.

The language was a bit harsh, but he appreciated having such loyal friends. It's not something he could have really said growing up, outside of the local fauna. He was always rather timid, despite his size, even before he truly came into his own. He would get picked on by other children, looking to prove how tough they were. That was the sad thing about such a common dream for children. Some of them could be so cutthroat.

Having been through so much with his fellow students, he had a bond with them, one he didn't think could be easily broken. However, there were some he especially felt grateful for meeting, and the girl he was speaking to was one of them. He kind of wished he had someone like her or Ibara growing up. Still, there was no sense in dwelling on the past.

"Thanks, Jirou. That…It means a lot." Kouda bowed in respect to the young musician. She laughed and waved it off.

"No need to be formal. We're friends, right? And we're hero students. Helping out is what we do."

Her fist was so much smaller than his own, and yet she extended it in solidarity. He looked at her hand, then at his.

"Are you going to leave me hanging after all that?" the girl deadpanned, though the lightest smile could be seen on her lips.

Kouda extended his own hand, balling it into a fist and bumping it gently against his small friend's. Her smile grew as he loosened up.

"There you go. Anyway, sorry to kick you out but I'm getting changed. Meeting up with my girl after this. Good luck with Shiozaki, buddy."

Kouda went to bow again in gratitude, but Jirou laughed and waved her arms, forgetting, for a moment, the guitar in her lap, as she floundered to keep it from crashing onto the ground.

"Shit! Dude, you don't need to be so formal. Now go."

With that, the rocky-faced boy left Jirou's room and headed back to his own, hoping to gather his thoughts and soak in his friend's words more. Besides, he did have some homework on Hero Law he needed to get finished for the week.

X

After a relaxing shower to wash away the day's dirt, Ibara sat in the lounge of the 1B dorms, hair tied back as she gripped a cup of green tea. Tea always calmed her, whether it be its aroma, its warmth, or its taste. She tended to appear rather stoic, but the plant girl of class 1B wasn't the marble statue she appeared to be.

There was a lot of pressure on her, as well as on her fellow hero students, with public opinion of hero society being what it was nowadays. She had succumbed to a poison gas attack the last year during the training camp incident and had seen action during her internship, though not as much as some of the students in her sister class, 1A.

Still, they all had so much to do, so far to go, and so much riding on them, despite being so young. Even she wasn't immune. Still, she had training from some of the best, she had friends, and above all, she had faith. She always tried to pray for the best. Still, in this world, she knew she had to act as well, though she wasn't as melee focused as some of her classmates and friends. Still she would remain strong the best she could, so that she could bring peace. She never saw herself as an "All-Might" but she wanted to be a hero who put people's minds at ease and soothed their souls.

So why was hers going haywire anytime she thought of this boy. She had known him for a short while, and he hadn't been that talkative, due to his anxieties and timid nature. Still, Ibara was patient. She tried her best to be, at least. She talked to him and, every now and then, he responded, either with words, or in other ways, such as sign language or his quirk. He would summon birds to sing for her or bring her flowers when they shared walks, which had become a bit of a shared activity for them since that run-in they had.

The vine girl sipped her tea and emerged from her thoughts, looking across at her two friends, sat across from her on the sofa. Itsuka Kendou and Setsuna Tokage each held cups of their own. One was filled with hot coffee, black. Setsuna, on the other hand, had chai.

"I hope I am not too much trouble, but, I need some advice from you two. I would have asked Yanagi as well, but she is currently out with Shinsou." Ibara spoke softly, and yet there was an oft unseen vulnerability to her voice. She wasn't stone-faced 24/7. In fact, anytime she opened her mouth, her gentle nature poured out like a waterfall.

"Hey, no worries, Ibara. We're friends, right? Probably more of a family at this point, complete with annoying little brothers." Itsuka smiled warmly, even when she took a teasing shot at the class' resident loud mouth egotist. He meant well. He was just a bit unhinged, especially once the two "rival" classes started intermingling. "We're here for you."

"Heck yeah, flower child. As your classmate and a fellow UA Green Bean-"

Setsuna was cut off by her orange-haired friend, assuming her role as the mom friend for her class. It was a role she didn't ask for but certainly embodied and, on some level, was amused by.

"Please stop trying to make that a thing. Pretty sure Midoriya and Tsuyu aren't accepting the offer to join your club." She rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Hey, stop trying to slap my fun ideas down with your big meaty claws, Yaoi hands. Kamakiri said he's interested, and I'm sure Midoriya will warm up to the idea." The autotomy girl pouted and stuck her tongue out at her close friend. "Mark my words, Itsuka. It will be a thing."

Itsuka gave her green-haired friend a look of pure, concentrated "Yeah, if you say so." It was one she found herself equipping rather often. Still, the student representative couldn't help but smile at how silly her friend was. Neither could Ibara, who appreciated the humor her classmates could bring, as well as their loyalty and honesty.

"But as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, you have my help, no matter what." Setsuna flashed a grin, one that had become synonymous with her name to all that knew her.

Ibara wasn't as silly as her fellow "green bean" or as strong a leader as the class president, but she couldn't have been more appreciative of either.

"Thank you both. Well… I have been developing feelings I suppose."

"We noticed." Setsuna smiled, doing her best to inject some levity to the situation as always, and earning a gentle nudge from her pony-tailed friend.

"Yeah, we did, but continue, Ibara." Itsuka spoke, leaning forward with her cup of coffee and her ears open. Attentiveness and kindness were among the reasons she had been voted in as president of her class. Itsuka Kendou was a name well respected amongst her peers and Ibara was no different in her admiration for the girl.

"Well, I suppose I have become rather fond of Kouda from class 1a. You are both in relationships, with some of his classmates no less. Plus, I feel close enough to you both to share. I am afraid I don't know how to get across my feelings for him. It's rather out of my field of expertise. The words don't come easily and even if they did, I don't want to alarm him." The vine girl spoke softly, taking a polite sip from her tea before setting it back down on the table.

"We haven't talked much, so I fear rushing into things. I suppose because he is such a quiet, gentle soul. He really doesn't say much. I am honored enough that he has spoken to me."

Itsuka and Setsuna were both rather surprised the boy spoke at all. They hadn't really heard him much. The lizard girl at least knew he could speak due to the boy's friendship with Jirou.

Setsuna thought of several innuendos she could make or demonstrations she could make with the plastic dinosaurs she kept in her purse, but there was a time and a place. She knew when her friends needed advice and she was qualified enough to offer at least some, having been in two prior relationships.

"When does he speak to you? Like, if you can see a pattern, maybe you can replicate it and he'll be comfortable enough to open up. Then you can go from there."

Itsuka was genuinely impressed by her goofy friend's maturity and insight in her response. The class president knew Setsuna to be capable of more than bad puns and innuendoes, and the odd practical joke. Yet, it was always rather pleasant to see what a sincere person this girl was.

Ibara was similarly appreciative, though her face was far more contemplative as she went over every interaction she remembered, specifically the ones where Kouda had spoken. She searched for the seeds she needed to sow so that her garden could grow, the garden in this case being interactions with the boy she fancied.

"I suppose he just seems to talk when he wants me to stay."

Ibara spoke fluidly, as she pondered things. Upon realizing what she said, a faint blush came across her cheeks. There was certainly more to go through, but that stood out for sure.

"M-more so, I suppose I just let him get comfortable enough to where he eventually does. It is still rare, but he is slowly opening up. I don't want to rush him. I would just like to talk to him more.

"Awwww" Setsuna grinned widely, hugging her knees as her wavy hair dangled like vines. Given who she was talking to, it was a humorous comparison.

Itsuka smiled in agreement. And took a swig of her coffee, smacking her lips and putting her cup on the table with a gentle yet satisfying clunking noise.

"Can't argue with Setsuna. But yeah. Patience definitely sounds like the best virtue in this case. Communication is key if you guys ever want to start something. However, it has to happen on equal terms."

"Good suggestion. Big hand for our class pres!" Setsuna finally gave into temptation, receiving a short swat on the back of the head for her terrible pun.

"Ow! Worth it, but Ow!"

The orange-haired girl rolled her eyes as she looked back at Ibara, who now wore a face somewhere between concern and amusement over what transpired.

"Anyway, wish we were of more help. We don't really know Kouda that well. Guess we can only give basic advice like "be yourself" and "be patient" and the like."

"On the contrary. You are both helpful. I appreciate it."

In her usual fashion, Ibara put down her cup on the table, folded her hands and bowed her hands, as if in prayer. Her classmates were used to it at this point but it somehow managed to be both reserved and over the top. Itsuka figured her religious friend could be described n that manner, though it certainly didn't do her justice.

"So, are you going to go talk to him now?" Setsuna drank her beverage as well, savoring its aroma and flavor. She liked chai. A friend turned her onto it and, in turn, she got Jirou into it as well.

Ibara's eyes widened slightly as she pursed her lips, her cheeks flushing with color once more.

"I suppose there is no rush. I did say that after all. Besides, I am in bed clothes. I don't think I could meet him like this."

"Not unless you want him to be more speechless." Setsuna grinned. Her voice echoed slightly as she lifted her cup to her lips again.

"She's not wrong. It might be best you two just bump into each other naturally for now. See how it goes. If you need further help, you know where to find us." Itsuka offered a warm smile and a thumbs-up.

Ibara couldn't help but smile as well. Even before she had harbored these feelings, she had grown to care about her friends at UA. The Sports Festival, the camp attack, their license exam, and living together all strengthened those bonds further. She felt awkward thinking it at first, as Setsuna had flirted with her once or twice before dating Jirou. However, she could confidently say these two girls were like sisters to her.

"Thank you both. You're wonderful and I can't say enough how blessed I am." The "assassin" of 1B rose from her seat and walked towards her friends, pulling them into a warm embrace.

"Easy there, Maria. Never took you for the "Group hug" type" Setsuna ribbed, though she offered no opposition. In fact, she was enthusiastic in returning the gesture.

As 1B's "big sis" Itsuka was just as big of a hugger and happily held her friends.

The front door had opened, ushering in Reiko Yanagi, wearing a black hoodie with a bakeneko on it and a pair of board shorts. It was unfashionable by many regards, but nobody questioned the spooky surfer as she walked in, followed shortly thereafter by her boyfriend from General studies, wearing a black and purple hoodie with cat-ears he had received as a gag gift from Jirou. He claimed to hate it but wore it often, citing it as a token of friendship.

Observing the scene before them, Reiko spoke first, clearing her throat to catch her friends' attention.

"I would ask if I could join, but I have no idea what it's about. Did we miss something?"

Ibara's cheeks turned pink once more as she brushed a stray vine aside. Separating from the hug, along with the others, she turned to face her ghostly friend and her brainwashing beau.

"Well, um, I suppose we could fill you." The vine girl cleared her throat and bowed. "I can make some tea if you like."

X

Kouda sat at his desk, finishing up his Hero Law assignment. It had taken him several hours but he ha completed it, or rather, he had hoped he did. He wasn't entirely confident in his answers, but it was to the best of his abilities.

Focusing on his coursework was somewhat successful in getting his mind off of Ibara. Besides, while he did enjoy his company, both of them did have work to do, especially as it was their second year. Joint classes had started recently which gave them more opportunities to work together, but there wasn't much time for leisure during those training sessions, especially when they sat separately.

Kouda exhaled. It was dark out, but too early for bed just yet. He supposed he could turn in early, maybe go on a jog or do some birdwatching. Granted, he had the ability to just call birds to him, and since he could communicate with them directly, it felt somewhat voyeuristic. Still, simple pleasures such as a love of nature were a good way to unwind between classes and training to be among the next generation of pro-heroes. Perhaps he could invite Ibara.

Kouda blushed at the thought. Her company was so pleasant. He liked just being around her. He had to admit he would like to hold her hand and feel her warmth, but just being her friend would be enough. He wanted it to be.

He certainly didn't wish to be as uncouth as someone like Mineta, or anyone unsatisfied with merely the friendship of such a kind soul. Kouda felt little animosity towards anyone, least of all his classmates. Not after what they had gone through together. However, the grape boy was certainly not his favorite person in the world. If he was in the business of ranking fellow students, Mineta, Monoma, and Bakugou would be towards the bottom. And his classmates had at least proved helpful during the culture festival.

As Kouda sat on his bed and called his bunny over, he heard a knock at the door. The rabbit's ears perked up, as if on alert. The petting hero wasn't expecting any visitors, so he didn't know what to expect. However, frenzied steps and a muffled voice from somewhere in the hallway offered some clues.

Reaching for the handle and turning it, Kouda pulled the door open and was greeted by a surprise. His classmate, Mina, was standing there in a lab coat, heart-shaped glasses, and a prop stethoscope, wearing a pair of fuzzy pink slippers. In hot pursuit was Izuku, likely trying to stop her. Alas he was too late.

"Mina Ashido: Love Doctor! At your service!" the pink girl grinned enthusiastically. Her smile faded as she pulled out a clipboard from somewhere in her lab coat. She violently dabbed her finger on the sheet of paper attached to the board and adjusted her glasses before making eye contact.

"You have been diagnosed with MCS."

Izuku sighed and shook his head, resigned to his girlfriend's erratic behavior but also apologetic for being unable to reign it in properly.

"I tried, Kouda. I'm sorry."

Kouda was very confused, but before the rock-faced boy could ask what the heck MCS was, Mina removed her glasses dramatically and pointed at her patient even more so.

"Mad Crush Syndrome! You like Shiozaki! And I'm here to help!"


	4. Doctor's Orders

"Alright, let's see." The pink physician looked her reluctant patient over., taking her stethoscope and listening to the larger boy's heart. It was beading loudly, a combination of lingering thoughts of Ibara and the embarrassment from this situation.

"Hmmmm. As I thought." Mina squinted at Kouda, looking him up and down. "Stick out your tongue and T-pose for me?"

Izuku just sighed and held the bridge of his nose, trying to keep it together as his girlfriend further flustered their friend. Her heart was certainly in the right place, but her nose wasn't. Then again, Izuku was the last person who should be lecturing his partner on getting involved in other's affairs, though in his case it tended to be more "Life or death" situations and less "Romantic tensions".

The flustered pet-whisperer signed frantically, telling Mina that he appreciated her help but that he would figure it out on his own and would like some time to think, if that wasn't too rude.

"Hey, no need to get so shaken up. It's fine. Izuku was that way at first too. He still is." The pink practitioner professed, continuing her examination, scribbling on her notepad every so often. It seems that the alien-looking teen was not as familiar with sign language as Kouda had hoped.

"Um…. Mi…Doctor…may I?"

Pleased that her boyfriend was playing along, Mina stepped aside and let Izuku speak.

"Alright, Nurse Midoriya. Do what you must. I'll give my diagnosis shortly after."

"I…" Izuku and Kouda both sighed, with the green-haired boy patting his girlfriend's shoulder as a friendly reminder.

"You already diagnosed him as lovesick, Mina."

"Wha? Oh…Oops!" The acid girl laughed off her embarrassment and sat in the corner, petting Kouda's rabbit, who had become used to the attention he had gained from both Mina and Ochako in particular. Meanwhile, Izuku tried his best to sign back, as awkwardly as he could. He knew Kouda could speak and understand Japanese but figured it would help to show that someone understood what he was saying.

"She means well, and we both want you to be happy, but we can leave you to things if you want. I'll tell Mina we're leaving."

Kouda nodded graciously and signed back "Thank you. Both of you. I think this is something I have to do on my own though. Jirou helped but things into perspective a little."

"Oh. That's great. Glad to know she could assist you. You guys seem rather close so that makes sense. But as Mina tried to get across, we're here if you need us." Izuku extended a hand and a smile, letting know that he had friends to rely on when he wanted to.

Kouda looked at the hand and smiled back shaking it happily, though that did jostle his shorter classmate.

Composing himself, Izuku turned to Mina and kneeled next to her to stroke the bunny.

"Um, babe? We should get going. Kouda needs some time to himself to think and formulate a game plan."

"What? We just got here? And how come he told you?" The pink girl pouted, lip quivering in disappointment.

"He…he told us both. With sign language." Her boyfriend gestured with his hands, driving the point home gently.

"I…Oh…Ha-ha. I probably should have brushed up on that. I feel silly. Sorry, Kouda!" Mina blushed and twiddled her thumbs, looking at the floor before turning to her larger classmate to apologize.

Kouda waved his hands in protest and gave a thumbs-up, letting his fellow 1A students that everything was alright.

"Cool! I wish you luck, buddy! Ibara is really cute in a sort of quiet shine maiden way." Mina grinned and placed a hand on her hip. She was happy her classmate hand found someone he liked and wanted to help anyway she could. However, sometimes that meant offering your support from the sidelines and letting it all play out.

"Or should I say, "Vine Maiden"? Eh? Eh?"

Izuku sighed and smiled as he picked his girlfriend up and carried her back to his room so her terrible puns could do no further harm.

"Hey! Stop! Unhand me!" Mina flailed and made a scene, not out of discomfort, but because teasing her boyfriend was fun and she wanted to tell more bad jokes she had heard from Tokage and Kaminari.

"Ok." Izuku sighed, placing her down on her feet again, holding her hand as he did so. "There you go."

"…I was just joking. Pick me up again please."

No longer as flustered by her shenanigans (for the most part), the freckled boy exhaled and carried his girlfriend bridal style, the pair wishing Kouda well as they made their way back to Izuku's room.

X

After Mina left Kouda's room, the large boy went out on his own to think. He really did appreciate what his friends were trying to do. He didn't hang out with Mina often, but still considered her a friend and was grateful that she cared. However, her personality could be rather much at times and Kouda didn't really need to get any more flustered than he already currently was.

He needed to clear his head, get some time to think to himself. He could have stood on the balcony, or even sat. He did place a chair there, as well as his birdfeeders and a bat house. Bugs still made him uneasy, though he was working on it. Oddly, other creatures like snakes and bats did not. In fact, he thought they were cute in their own way. He had seen Tokage's lizards before and had a few conversations with them. The Geckos were far more talkative, like an old reptilian married couple. Lizards had no concept of marriage, but he still thought it was an apt comparison.

Still, the balcony wasn't what Kouda needed right now. There was a bench somewhere on campus, one he had sat on when he needed time to think by himself. It was nestled between a stand of trees. Kouda had to appreciate the wonders that quirks could do in making this campus one suited for living on. However, the trees were still rather recent, and certain species preferred old growth. It made the animal boy want to go on a hike, maybe watch some birds or commune with nature. However, he had responsibilities as a student and it wasn't exactly the best time for him to do so,

The rock-faced boy supposed he could do so for the weekend or as a summer break activity when that came around. Maybe he could even invite some friends, like Izuku and mina, or Jirou and Setsuna. Tokoyami might appreciate it too, though the last time they had been on a camping trip together, it didn't go well. The tall boy shuddered and continued walking, focusing in on the bench he had sought.

Perhaps he could invite Ibara. The boy's heart squeezed as he thought about it. Would that count as a date? Could he ask her on a date? Would she say yes?

Someone was already sitting there, however. The closer the boy got, the wider his eyes grew. He had been beaten to the punch by somebody else. Someone who must have had the same idea he did.

"Oh…Hello, Kouda. Pleasant seeing you here…"

Ibara was sitting there already. Had she been there that whole time? Did she have the same idea he had? Was she waiting for him? The 1A student's mind was racing.

The vine-haired student sat with her hands folded and a serene expression on her face, her cheek filled with light pink as she smiled.

"I take it you wished to sit here too. Would…. would you like to join me?" she had hesitated, as if there was something weighing on her mind, but Kouda knew she was sincere. It was how she was. Still, the anxiety was building, especially when he had ventured out to clear his head and she was right there. The tall boy didn't want to be rude, but was he ready to sit so close to her without panicking? She was a dear friend, but also his biggest crush. It was hard not to admire her and even harder to stand next to her.

Kouda exhaled and sat next to her, hands shaking as he tried his best to embody the spirit of "Plus Ultra", even if in this situation, it was talking to a girl.

He stared at his feet, trying to compose himself. Something came into the boy's peripheral vision.

"I…I brought some bread. I felt it would be rude not to share."

"…Thank you…" Kouda took a piece of bread and ate it graciously. It was rather good, all things considered. It had a sort of aftertaste of herbs and cheese. If he were to guess, it was baked recently, but Satou was the baking expert, not him.

"I hope you like it. I picked it up from my favorite bakery earlier. They were trying out a new recipe and gave me a loaf to try, since I frequent it so often."

"This…this is really good, Iba…Shiozaki…" Kouda froze up. He was talking so freely to her, and now he was referring to her by her first name. Was he insane? They weren't that close. They knew each other and interacted more, sure. But the animal boy didn't want to break out of his shell this quickly, especially if it made his friend uncomfortable. He was starting to feel that way himself.

"O-oh…. I'm glad to hear, Kouda. Thanks. I'll let them know it was good. They're a lovely business and I frequent them when I can."

"Kouda…. can I ask you something?"

The rock-faced teen looked into her eyes, striking and black, like pools of obsidian in the middle of snowy fields. Black on white. Stark yet so subtly beautiful. He gestured with his head for her to proceed.

"Right…Thank you…I…well…if it's not too rude or jarring…I know it must seem so silly and sudden…. I…. Well…." Her cheeks grew a brighter red as her fines started to writhe.

A strong fragrance started to overwhelm Kouda's nostril, reminding him of spring time once more. It smelled of fresh flowers, with a sweet hint of something he couldn't place. Honey? Or perhaps tree sap. Either way, it was a lovely aroma and as embarrassing as it was, it enamored the boy more. He had to focus, however, and look at the girl next to him. He could feel a pit in his stomach, growing in anticipation of what she had to say. The uncertainty and anxiety were growing and pulsating by the minute.

"Kouda…. Do…. you…" Her lip quivered as she became more nervous.

Ibara always seemed so peaceful and calm, almost stoic in her facial expression sometimes. Setsuna playfully deemed it the "Resting Birch Face" until she realized that her friend wasn't as amused by it and promptly stopped. Here, though, despite her faith and piety, she was still just a young woman dealing with complicated and overwhelming emotions.

She was in the throes of adolescence and it was all a bit much. Part of her wanted to run, another part knew how rude and sudden that would be. It would make him worried. He might have inquired if she's ok. Or he might have thought she hated him. She could just ask another question, completely unrelated.

Kouda could see the unease in this girl. He didn't wish to make her uncomfortable. Should he have left? Should he have stayed. He only thought of one impulsive act in that moment. He placed a hand on her shoulder, a gentle comfort.

It surprised the girl, causing the scent to grow stronger and sweeter before she calmed down and offered a sweet yet decidedly shaky smile. Composing herself a bit better now, Ibara tried again.

"Thank you…. Anyway…Do…do you like someone in your class?"

She almost had it, but choked at the last minute, closing her eyes as she stared at her pants, realizing she was still in pajamas and probably not decent. The smell grew stronger.

Kouda was stunned. It had been going in a direction he had both feared and hoped for all at once. He was almost surprised at how oblivious the question may have sounded, but it also made him feel a tentative sense of relief. Was she…was she as nervous and flustered as he was? He found himself able to speak, whether it be courage, compassion, or something else.

"I…I may like someone…not in my class…. but…."

The boy trailed off. He felt the grips of all his fears pulling him away Was it too soon? She had brought it up and, while he wasn't required to reveal everything at once, he did want to give her an answer. The vine girl seemed to be having as hard a time as he was. It couldn't be what he thought it was, could it?

"I see… Someone I know?"

"You might…she's…she's really nice and sweet. She…um…. sorry."

"Hmmm? Sorry for what?"

"It's just…this sounds silly, but she reminds me of Spring time."

"I…I don't think that sounds silly at all. It's a lovely season filled with growth and plant life, and animals, of course, and…" If Ibara wasn't blushing before, she was blushing now as she started making connections in her head. Meanwhile, Kouda had come to the realization of what he had just said. He wished he had just stuck with his strategy of keeping his mouth shut, though if she could understand his hand gestures, the embarrassment would be there regardless.

"You…Is it me? I don't mean to sound conceited but…"

"Yes!" He probably came off as more impatient than he meant to, but Kouda just awkwardly belted it out, his voice cracking as he did so.

Both teens sat there, red faced and wide eyed as the revelation came out. Neither said a word for some time, unsure of exactly how much had elapsed.

Finally, Ibara spoke up. She took the time to sound it out, but eventually found herself, folding her hands in prayer for a little bit of courage.

"Well…this is…rather surprising…pleasantly so…. I suppose I should come out and say it if you could, shouldn't I? Very well…. Dear prince…. I have similar feelings for you as well."

Kouda's heart was like a loud festival drum, pounding so hard as he looked back at his crush. Was this real? Had he fallen asleep and this was all some sort of dream? He was tempted to write it off as one, given the earlier moment of eccentricity form Mina, but that was very much real, he had decided. It was her to a T. He was silent again, unable to speak. It was more or less who he was, even if he had grown towards being more vocal with certain people. He wanted to do that for her, for Ibara. However, it still hardly felt real. The animal boy slowly processed it, gazing back into her eyes as he did so.

"…. Hah…uh…I…Priestess of the green, m-may I have the honor of holding your hand?"

"I…I would be delighted."

The two students locked fingers, gently joining palms. It was a tingly, wonderful feeling. They had done so before, though it left both teens flustered. Now though? They were still looking away, faces flushed with red. However, they were no longer as anxious about the other's feelings. They could breathe easier knowing that hurdle had been cleared.

"So, I suppose you can just call me Ibara then." The vine girl smiled, softly stroking the large hand holding hers. She was dainty in comparison, yet she didn't mind. His heart was what mattered, and the size of that was no issue at all. She certainly didn't want to move too fast. That was a concern she had, which initially kept her hesitant. Now, it seemed she was not alone, and that made the girl more willing to see where things went. Just as long as Kouda was on board, she would be fine, she supposed. She wondered if this made them a couple, causing the aroma to return.

"K-k-koji. You can call me Koji."

"Koji…. It's a lovely name…I must sound ridiculous, but there is a type of bread called that." Ibara laughed gently, brushing a fine from her face. Kouda's heart skipped a beat as he observed her under the moonlight.

"I…I've never heard that one before. Is….is that why you like me." Kouda wasn't a great public speaker by any means. As such, he was terrible at telling jokes. Still, if this mutual confession meant they were an item now, he supposed he would give it a go.

The 1B girl chuckled softly, putting her free hand to her mouth. The boy felt like getting a joke book, just so he could hear her laughter. It was the most wondrous sound he had ever heard, lovelier than any bird song.

"Not quite, but now that you mention it..." She smiled back. It wasn't a particularly good joke either, which helped Kouda relax more. He couldn't help but laugh anyway, not out of pity, but out of relief and joy. They both felt the same way and were just as bad with all this as the other. It was like both had cast off the yokes of their own fears in regard to the other's feelings.

"Y-you're the one who smells good…"

Kouda was screaming at himself. This wasn't him, was it? He was feeling far bolder than he had in his life. It felt unlike him, and yet, he would be lying if he said he never wanted to tell her how wonderful she was.

"Oh…well, thank you…I tend to let off this…this scent when I'm embarrassed. My quirk sort of releases it in times of high emotion. My main ability involves the vines…that's just sort of…another trait, I suppose. Ibara blushed and placed a hand to her heart. She almost prayed until she realized two crucial things.

One was that she was still holding Kouda's hand. The other was that now that she was, she didn't want to let go.

"Well…it's really pretty…. l-like you…" Kouda stammered and rubbed the back of his neck. This girl no longer just reminded him of spring time, she made him feel that way himself. She made birds sing and flowers bloom with just her smile. If Kouda were more verbose and better at poetry, he would have said that. There was no rush though. He supposed he could tell her all that later. For now, her blush and her scent grew and settled, making her look like and smell like a beautiful red and green flower. It took the large teen's breath away.

"I…I'm flattered…That means a great deal…handsome prince."

"So…. does this make us…" The quiet boy hesitated.

"Do…Do you wish to be?"

"I…I would like nothing more."

"I suppose that settles things. Would my prince care to walk me back? I think I need some rest. Ibara smiled softly, her vine-hair becoming less immaculate and more like normal hair as it draped over her shoulder and hid her face somewhat. Thorny as it was, and as bashful as he was, Kouda brushed it aside for her. He nodded and smiled.

"Let's go, my vine maiden."

Kouda wasn't one for obscenities, but he cursed in his head. How did that pun sneak in there? He was ready to curl up and die, cursing his friend, Mina and her name with his last breath. That wasn't really his style though. Plus, after a few minutes that seemed eternal, the girl laughed gently.

"I see. A play on words. I like that one…I…I wouldn't mind you calling me that now and then. Just Ibara is fine for now though, Koji."

Kouda blushed again and looked to the heavens, trembling. He mentally thanked Mina for her bad joke and would have to make it up to her some time.

For now, the two headed to 1B's dorm, hand in hand and united. As Ibara yawned softly and rested her head on her new boyfriend's broad shoulders, he flinched at this new form of contact. However, it didn't take long to settle down. He was still out of his element, but so was she, and it was better to be a flustered mess with someone else than alone. He had learned that from Izuku and Jirou. And now, he had learned it from Ibara as well.

The music of the night played for them. It might have been an urban campus, but any nocturnal wildlife that existed seemed to be an orchestra just for them. It was factually inaccurate but emotionally true, as Kaminari would say. Before they knew it, the pair was at the dorm's front door.

"Well…Goodnight, Koji."

"Good night…Ibara."

Both stood there for a time, not sure what else to do. Finally, though it wasn't flawless, they both managed to hug. Both tried to go in at the same time, not sure of who should initiate. Once they fell into a groove, the two embraced, holding each other for what felt like ages.

"Until tomorrow, my prince." Ibara smiled.

"M-my maiden…" Kouda nodded and smiled back at her.

The moon gave its blessing to the new young couple as they made it to their destination and parted ways. Both students went to bed that night with smiles on their faces and heads full of dreams. Before, the night held fear, but now it held comfort. They would miss each other before they drifted off, but both knew it would only be so long before that separation ended.


	5. Zoo for Two

"A first date?" Ibara blushed, touching a hand to her lips as she processed what her new boyfriend had just proposed. It was still somewhat peculiar, but very welcome that he could talk to her more freely now, though the anivoice boy was still very bashful. Between his hero training and the advice, he had gained from his friends, Kouda was able to work up the nerve to confess his feelings to Ibara, and she in turn, was able to do the same.

"I…I suppose it only makes sense now." The vine-haired girl laughed gently, her soft cheeks filling with red. "Any ideas, Koji?"

Kouda nodded and blushed, poking two large fingers together sheepishly as he looked at the charming girl in front of him.

"I…I thought we could go to the Akuto Zoo and Botanical garden. I…I thought it would be nice because there are a lot of plants and animals there…and they have a nice little bakery where w-we could eat."

Ibara smiled, brushing her cheek demurely. The idea had crossed her mind. If anything, it was the perfect day out for the two of them.

"I would like that very much. I will need time to get ready, however, so I am afraid I must ask you to leave."

The vine girl bowed to her large boyfriend, preparing to leave at once to get ready for their date. She had to admit, it was rather rash of her, but the prospect excited her more than anything had in some time.

"I will correspond via text message and we can take the train together."

Kouda was taken aback but nodded and bowed in return. He didn't want her to leave so soon after they had started talking for the day, but he was also happy that they would be going on their first date. Happy and nervous. It hit him not long after that they would be leaving shortly and that he had preparations to make as well.

X

Kouda emerged from his room, using his quirk to get his pet bunny to help pick out shoes and sick. He had felt somewhat like some royal from a Disney film, but that always suited him just fine. He personally preferred to be a prince, especially when Ibara called him as such. It made him feel vindicated, it made him feel appreciated, and most of all, it made him feel happy.

The large boy settled on khaki shorts, some Birkenstocks he bought at a thrift store, short-sleeved yellow button-up, and a Kemono friends t-shirt underneath. Aoyama had tried to get him to wear something "more fashionable", but the gentle boy wanted to wear what made him comfortable, what he liked. Ibara had grown to care for him for who he was and to be anyone else would be a disservice to her and to himself. After he had finished, Kouda heard a knock at the door. The animal lover appreciated his friends, but was hoping it was Ibara, or at the very least nobody in his class trying to help. As good as their intentions were, this is something Koji wanted to do for himself.

Reluctantly opening up to the hallway, the boy let out a sigh of relief, being greeted by the small, slender frame of his friend Kyouka, smiling as she leaned against the door frame.

"Hey. Heard you have a date. Swung by to congratulate you."

Clad in a leather jacket, a Pillows t-shirt, and bondage pants with combat boots, the hearing hero punched Kouda's arm gently. While he had a solid foot on the young punk rocker and more muscle mass, the boy still rubbed his arm shyly and smiled back.

"Hey Jirou. Thanks. And…um…thanks for the advice. It really helped.

"No sweat. You were helpful in me getting over my stage fright and embracing my hobbies more openly. It's the least I can do. I'm just glad you're comfortable enough talking to me."

The rock-faced teen chuckled lightly but looked to the side. He had come this far but was still so nervous about what would come next. Would the date go well? Would he somehow get cold feet? He didn't want to. He had come so far, as a hero student and as a person. Talking to his animals still tended to be easier, but the fact that he could call his mom up now and tell her about his friends and now, a girlfriend? There were butterflies in his stomach for sure, but also a bright, crowing bird of pride, spreading his wings and letting Kouda's heart soar. Jirou could tell her classmate was still worried.

The hearing hero reached up and patted her friend on the shoulder, offering him a warm smile. For all the aloofness of her "resting bitch face" Jirou was actually rather friendly and silly when you got to know her, as Kouda had.

"I know it wasn't easy for you. Asking girls out came tough for me too. I guess all you need is some embarrassing words of encouragement and people liking you for who you are to get you on your feet."

Kyouka Jirou had struggled with confidence about several things, like her femininity, her sexuality, and her hobbies, often either coming off as aloof or bashful. However, the boy couldn't help but admire her. She was the kind of friend he wished he had in Middle School. And now, he was lucky to have far more friends, especially ones like her, Tokoyami, and Midoriya.

"Thank you, Jirou. That means a lot, but how did you find out so soon?"

"My girlfriend has a big mouth. Anyway, good luck, and have fun dude. Take pictures." She walked away, giving a peace sign as she headed back to her room. Before she knew it, she was gasping as she was picked up off the floor in a grateful hug by a heavily blushing Kouda, eyes clenched shut.

"T-thank you. You are one of my best friends and I am sorry for not telling you that enough.  
"W-whoa! Cut it out, dude. No need to be so sappy. Might make Ibara jealous. Or Tokoyami with the best friend thing."

Jirou flailed mildly, like a cat who did not want to be picked up. Still, she could not help but sigh and grin, twisting in the boy's arms to deliver a hug back.

"Just next time give a girl warning. Running u to a girl and grabbing her from behind will get your ass kicked." Jirou was teasing, of course. She was right about most of what she said, but knew Kouda meant no harm. He was just incredibly grateful and affectionate when he broke out of his shell. He was like a brother almost, albeit a sweet big brother and not the smart-ass goth dork another of her friends was.

Kouda shrunk in on himself. He realized how that could have come off and waved his hands, forgetting how to use words for a moment.

"Sorry. I should have…I won't sneak up on you like that. I just wanted to thank you for being wonderful."

"I get it. You're good. Just let me know if you want a hug. I can make an exception for you. Now go on. We both have girls waiting for us."

The two friends smiled warmly at each other and parted ways as the one let the other go.

X

Ibara and Koji arrived at the gates of Akuto, large and adorned with stylized depictions of various exotic animals and plants. Kouda had enjoyed coming here as a kid, back when he went by another name, another identity. It felt like so long, but it was at most a few years. He supposed one was always changing and transitioning throughout life., growing into the person they one day wished to be.

"Thank you, Koji. This seems like a wonderful suggestion."

The vine girl was wearing a white sundress and sandals, though she had a change of shoes in case her feet started to ache. It was a vast park, filled with all manner of flora and fauna. They even had non-plant life, with various species of fungi on display in a toadstool shaped building labeled the Mush room".

Ibara couldn't help but laugh at the bad pun. Her laugh added years to her date's life and he couldn't help but smile as well. She also had a wide-brimmed sunhat with a strap and a flowery purse which held essentials. Such essentials included two bottles of water, her rosaries, and her wallet. Checking to see that she had everything, Ibara turned to her new boyfriend and smiled, prompting the boy to smile back. Both were so new to this but more than willing to give it a try. It felt wrong not to.

"S-shall we begin?" the boy extended a large hand out for the girl to take. Placing her hand in his, the gentle vine-haired teen blushed and nodded.

"I would be delighted, my prince."

The two entered the park and walked up to the ticket booth, where Kouda paid for entry for the both of them. His girlfriend had insisted he didn't have too, but they eventually reached a compromise. She gave him her ticket money and he used it to pay for hers. They would split the cost on food as well.

Kouda had gone to various zoos before, but this was one of his favorites, especially in its layout, based on biomes. There were a few outlying areas with mixed habitats, plus the vast botanical garden in the center of the park. However, for the most part, it was sectioned off by habitats, with the various animals that inhabited each being on display. It even had a seaside area with a large aquarium. Of the places of its kind that the boy had visited, this was certainly the one to beat.

Getting a grip of his voice to make certain it didn't crack too much, Kouda held onto the map. His hands, though large, were gentle, as Ibara had come to understand while walking close by. She also understood he was nervous but was more than happy to touch his shoulder reassuringly.

"S-so the first section is the Savanna. There are a lot of Animals from Africa, including a huge exhibit central to the area, with some separate enclosures for carnivores and savannah creatures not native to Africa. It extends into a general grasslands area."

"Interesting. I have a feeling this sunhat might come in handy, though I also brought water to help my vines from drying out." The girl hummed as she retracted them, giving her the appearance of shorter hair. "Though this might help as well."

Kouda thought she was marvelous no matter what. She was Ibara and that, to him, meant one of the kindest, warmest, and most inviting people he had met, her outward beauty showing only a hint of that within. That said, he had to admit, he was a fan of the shorter hair, but couldn't find the words to say so.

"You know, I noticed you seem more talkative about things that make you happy." The green-haired girl continued, though she realized the generic vagueness of her statement. "What I mean is that, when you are relaxed, and showing appreciation, you tend to overcome your shyness. Just a general observation. I mean no rudeness. Sorry if it seems odd."

"N-no…Um, it's alright. Thank you…I suppose I do, huh?" once more, the boy fidgeted, almost dropping the map as a small breeze blew by but recovering in time.

"Oops…"

His girlfriend chuckled, causing him to return the favor. It was still so peculiar. They were dating now. They had confessed their feelings and were now in a relationship. Kouda couldn't help but feel anxious. So many thoughts were flooding his mind and his senses. However, he could also feel a conflicting emotion there. One that was slowly overtaking the rest. Kouda felt at peace. He felt joy just being around his fellow hero student in a way he couldn't put into language. It was different from how he felt about his friends, human or otherwise, or his family. Whatever it was, it made him feel funny in the best of ways.

"Um…and I like your hat….and your hair. It suits you." He blushed and offered a sheepish grin though the shorter girl, who was keeping a steady pace with him.

A blush soon filled the girl's cheeks as well, causing her to gently brush a stray vine away.

"Why thank you, Koji. You are too kind."

"You can never be too kind." The boy countered, reflecting on some of the people who had helped him on his journey to get where he was now, at this zoo with a girl. He gulped but smiled, this time more easily. The nerves were still there, but so too being the optimism. Kouda could tell it would be a great day.

X

The visit was a lively one, filled with pictures and a sense of mirth as the young couple observed and learned about various animals and plants. There were several buildings housing smaller animals and some other biomes, such as swamps and caverns. The Aquarium had also brought a sense of wonder and laughter, with the touch tank in particular being a source of joy. Both had to admit to the temptation to use their quirks on some of the inhabitants, aiming for certain reactions. However, it was unlawful and unfair, they decided, so any photos of plants and animals were as is. Their friends received many texts, from Komori getting pictures of the Mush Room, to Tsuyu and Setsuna receiving photos of the reptile house. However, they only sent out a few relevant ones. The rest could wait for interactions with their friends after the date had ended. Besides, it was far too much fun running around the park and enjoying each other's company, from wooden cutouts for photo opportunities to bird-feeding rooms, there was a lot to take in.

The botanical garden was no different, housing a few animals as well, such as frogs, birds, and insects. It was, however, the plant life that ruled here. All manner of vines and trees and fragrant flowers could be found. There was a hot house, a large treehouse for patrons to visit, complete with a little café, and a hedge maze.

The two had decided to stop at the bakery Kouda had mentioned, sharing a loaf of freshly baked bread with a spread of dressing and butter. It was a rather curious establishment to have in a zoo, one would suppose, but it was a large zoo.

"Mmmm. Koji. You were not lying about this place. Not that I believed you would, but oh my."

Ibara finished off another piece of bread, savoring its texture as she took off her hat to water her vines again. She had switched to more comfortable shoes hours ago and it was proving a wise decision, as her feet hurt far less than they would have otherwise.

"D-do you need me to" Kouda was about to offer to alleviate any fatigue by offering to carry her around. However, the vine girl took a sip of tea she had ordered and held up a hand to silence hi. Once she had finished, she spoke.

"Oh no. It's fine. You don't need to carry me. I appreciate the offer, but I don't mind the exercise. I can just consider this a work out. A form of endurance-based hero training." The girl chuckled.

Kouda supposed one could call it that. He appreciated Ibara's sense of humor. Among other things.

"Though if I do end up exhausted, I have faith you will carry me regardless." Ibara took another slice of bread and dipped it in the dressing of her garden salad, swirling it around casually before placing it delicately in her mouth. The boy opposite her felt odd about it, and yet he was so enamored by this girl. She was just eating bread, nothing particularly scintillating. And yet his heart was doing flips just being around her.

"Um…Do I have something on your face?" Ibara's voice gently questioned, bringing her date crashing back to reality as he realized how long he had been staring. He reached for the words and managed to grab some by the ankles as they kicked and screamed. Sure enough, however, he did see a smear of balsamic dressing on her lips. He also realized he had spent too much time looking at her lips.

"Sor…sorry. I just…um" The petting hero stopped and motioned at the corner of his mouth, on the side where Ibara's face smear was on hers. The girl looked back curiously and touched her face.

"Oh, how embarrassing." She blushed before taking a napkin and dabbing at her mouth. Alas, it still remained.

"Did I get it?" the vine-maiden leaned in slightly, black eyes sparkling with mild worry over the smudge on her lips. Her boyfriend merely shook his head and tried gesturing again. It took a few tries, but the food was still there. Finally, the anivoice boy decided to intercede.

"L-let me." He picked up a napkin and reached across the table as his date watched, wide-eyed and pink-cheeked. His hand touched her face as the napkin softly dabbed at the dressing, removing it perfectly.

"Um…got it…" Kouda responded bashfully, but Ibara just blushed and looked in his eyes, causing him to blush deeper.

"Do…do I have something on my face too?"

Ibara's senses were burning up. Her religious upbringing was telling her to be more modest and prudent, but her heart was leading her elsewhere. The exit sign was coming up and she could see the turn for Kouda's warm, caring face. Others would not have called him handsome by any standard, but she had her own and he fulfilled them perfectly.

"I…I don't…know…think you might."

Caution to the wind, she supposed. Perhaps Kouda holding her in his arms wasn't such a bad prospect. Her heart was beating faster. This felt right somehow, even so soon.

Kouda felt like an animal staring at an oncoming car. He was shocked. He could feel the sirens blaring "retreat" and "Not yet!". However, her eyes fluttering shut and her cheeks blanching the way they did was so alluring. He supposed it was only fair that he should meet her half way.

This was happening. They were on their first date and already, they were about to have their first kiss. Kouda's palms were sweating. It was times like these he was grateful he didn't have Ashido's quirk. He might melt the table and get yelled at, or the chair leg, causing him to do a faceplant. He would not falter though.

He was embarrassed, but he would rather himself feel that way than leave his date hanging when she had seemingly initiated things. Doing things even when you were scared, whether it be as major as fighting dangerous villains or as small as speaking with others: that was what "Plus Ultra" meant to the boy. It was a feeling he wanted to embody ever since he decided to be a hero, ever since he realized he was a boy. It was scary, and it could go bad, but he would see it through.

If Kouda could read minds, he would find Ibara was having similar worries in those moments. It was probably too soon. They still had more to learn about each other. She had always thought such steps should be taken slowly. She was too young to be thinking about these things. Besides, she wanted to be a hero, someone who helped others and put their hearts at ease. She wanted to be someone people could have faith in, as she did a higher power. And yet, it was that youth she now found so overpowering. This boy made her feel so much so quickly and she couldn't back down, though perhaps she could pump the brakes a little.

The two pressed their lips together, though butterflies held them back from getting beyond a simple, sweet peck.

That was all it took though to set their senses ablaze. Both looked at each other, flustered and blushing after all was said and done, unable to look away. Finally, Ibara spoke.

"Did…did we?"

"I…. y-yes…." Kouda squeaked and averted his eyes, peeking back towards his date after a minute.

"Just making certain."

Once more, they kissed, this time with Ibara taking the lead. She supposed she could chastise herself later. For now, it felt lovely and she wanted to experience it a little longer.

Kouda felt like he might explode and die from the whiplash he was experiencing. Instead, he could only cup her cheek and return the favor. An intense aroma of spring time filled his nostrils, driving him to embrace her more tenderly. Nothing else really mattered in this moment, neither anxieties or inhibitions. The two had joined lips and now, neither was willing to surrender just yet.

All things considered, it couldn't have been a better first date for either. Perhaps it would be something to talk about later, something to slow down on. However, their innards felt like fresh cherry blossoms now. Love was in bloom amongst the Flora and the Fauna.


End file.
